


Prince Awakened

by phoenixwaller



Series: Sleeping Soulmates [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Festivals, First Time, Kissing, Love Hotel, M/M, Sex, Soulmates, sleeping soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Prince Victor Nikiforov went to sleep over 400 years ago, only to awaken in the presence of his soulmate. Now he's happily living with Yuri Katsuki, and adapting to modern life.In this continuation toTale of a Sleeping Princethe pair head to Japan to meet Yuri's family.





	Prince Awakened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts).



> Hello all!
> 
> I know many have been asking for a continuation of Sleeping Prince, and big thanks to Genuine_Firefly for helping to make it happen. 
> 
> Featuring a sweet but awkward first time, Victor's thoughts on his old life, and a trip to Japan. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor smiled at the beautiful man sleeping beside him. The morning light made his skin glow and highlighted the soft tones in his raven hair. He reached out and brushed his fingers over Yuri’s cheek, heart melting at the way the other man unconsciously moved into the touch. 

He leaned in and kissed Yuri’s forehead, then slipped from the bed. He pulled on a robe and slippers and quietly left the bedroom. 

He marveled at the relative silence as he made his way to the kitchen. Before the sleep-pull had overwhelmed him he’d become accustomed to the hustle and bustle of palace life. The traffic outside was mild in comparison to the sounds of any morning during his youth. A part of him still expected an attendant or maid to round the corner and ask what he needed. 

He eyed the coffee pot for several seconds before sighing. Yuri had shown him the buttons on it, but it was still a bit complicated. 

Victor grabbed the kettle from the stove and rinsed it before refilling it and setting it to boil. He turned and retrieved a mug, and Yuri’s favorite mug, then looked through several containers of tea to decide what he wanted. 

He smiled as he sifted through the tea options. There was something inherently pure about choosing a morning drink for his soulmate. It was a far more personal act than he’d ever encountered before beginning his sleep. 

He closed his eyes to will the memories away: morning after morning of servants doing everything for him while at the same time keeping their distance. It wouldn’t do for the prince to mingle with commoners after all. 

Soft footsteps behind him. Victor turned and smiled again as Yuri rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pajamas adorably rumpled.

“G’morning…” Yuri mumbled, accent thick as he woke up. 

Victor walked over and folded the other man into his arms. Their lips came together for several seconds before they parted again. 

“Mmmm,” Yuri hummed. “That’s the perfect way to wake up.”

Victor nodded and kissed him again. “I agree.”

Dual whines sounded from near their feet. Victor looked down and chuckled as Vicchan and Makkachin vied for attention. 

“I’ll take them out,” Yuri said with a soft chuckle. “Will you put some food in their bowls?”

Victor nodded and watched as Yuri managed to wrangle both excited dogs onto their leashes and lead them out the front door. 

He poured the food into the bowls and stared at the small mounds of kibble for several seconds. Even the dogs at the palace had been workers, meant for hunting and not companionship. He shook his head and set the bowls aside until the dogs came back in. 

The kettle started whistling, and Victor turned it off. He allowed it to settle as he measured tea into their mugs, then poured the water over. 

The sound of the door, followed by skittering of claws on the hardwood. Victor laughed as Makkachin rounded the corner and slid into the cabinets before jumping at his legs. Vicchan trotted along behind the puppy and sat to wait for his bowl. 

He set the bowls in front of the pups and smiled as Yuri came back in. 

Yuri picked up his mug, blew away the steam, grumbled about the fog on his glasses, then finally took a drink. He set it down again with a sigh. “A bit more of that and I’ll almost feel human.”

Victor chuckled and took a sip of his own tea. He hummed softly as he set the mug down again. “I’m still disappointed that tea isn’t magic.”

Yuri smiled at him. “You’ll believe it’s magic soon enough if we run out.”

Victor grinned and strode over to wrap his soulmate in his arms. He nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, savoring the soft sigh of happiness that escaped the other man. 

“Are you all packed?” Yuri asked after a moment.

Victor nodded. “Da. When will Phichit and Chris get here again?”

Yuri hummed. “About an hour? I think. We’ll have a little bit of time to visit with them and go over last minute instructions before we have to leave for the airport.”

Victor grinned. “My third time in a plane!”

Yuri laughed, eyes sparkling. “I’m just glad you seem to enjoy it. But this time will be a lot longer. You might change your mind about long flights after this.”

Victor smiled. “I don’t care, as long as I get to meet my Yuri’s family.”

Yuri returned the smile as they kissed again. 

* * *

“Toothbrush?”

“Yes.”

“Phone and tablet chargers?”

“Yes, Chris,” Victor replied with a laugh. “Yuri helped me pack you know.”

Victor looked over to where Chris sat. The other man leaned in. “Ok then… favorite brands of lube and condoms?”

Victor blinked a couple times. “What?”

“Ah-ha!” Chris declared in triumph. “I know you’d forgotten something important.”

“Yuri didn’t say anything about… what were those again?”

Chris laughed. “Oh, mon cher, you haven’t slept with that boy yet, have you?”

“We sleep together every night.” Victor cocked his head to the side. 

“No, I mean…  _ sleep _ together. You haven’t made love yet.”

“Oh…” Victor’s eyes widened as the meaning sunk in. He felt a slight blush on his cheeks. “Um… not yet.”

Chris sighed. “Phichit said that might be the case.”

“Phichit?” Victor asked, wondering why the other man might know something about his not being intimate with Yuri.

Chris nodded. “Yeah. He said Yuri probably hasn’t been able to approach it yet. I guess he’s pretty bashful about such things.”

“You mean it’s not normal to wait for soulmates anymore?”

Chris shrugged. “It’s more acceptable for people to do things like that before meeting, yes, because bodily urges. But Phichit says he thinks Yuri never did.”

“Have you and Phichit yet?”

Chris laughed. “Of course!”

“Oh…”

“Look, no pressure. It’s your life. But according to Phichit you might need to be the one to bring it up, or at least let Yuri know you’re comfortable at his pace.”

Victor nodded. “Thanks Chris.” 

Chris smiled as a friendly silence filled the air between subjects.

“May I?” Chris asked after a few minutes, pulling out a voice recorder. 

Victor nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Chris said, turning it on. “How are you acclimating?”

Victor shrugged. “I mean, there are a lot of changes. But Yuri’s incredibly patient and I think I’m doing ok.”

Chris waved. “Sorry, I should be more specific. I mean, lifestyle-wise. You were a prince before… now you’re a commoner. A celebrity commoner, but a commoner nonetheless. All the pomp and circumstance is gone.”

Victor laughed. “It’s funny, I was just thinking about how different it is this morning.”

“Good? Bad?”

Victor shrugged. “It’s just different.”

“Do you regret it? Sleeping that is.” 

Victor stared at Chris for a second before smiling softly. “Never.”

“Really?”

Victor nodded. “Most royals I knew hated the idea of sleeping. They knew that royal lineages are tenuous at best. Sleep for a decade or so and you might be able to retain some semblance of power, but… especially those in line to the throne… sleeping could mean losing that power altogether.”

“But that never bothered you?”

Victor shook his head. “I think… everybody kind of expected me to become a sleeper. Even though I was the eldest, my younger brother was groomed for the throne as much as I. And… palace life never much suited me.”

“How so?”

“Does the idea of being alone in a crowd make sense.”

Chris nodded. “Oui.”

“That’s kind of how it was. My parents, they loved each other dearly, but between duties and affairs of state, could barely make time for one another every day. My brother and I saw them even less. We were raised by attendants and tutors. My brother made some friends with children of courtiers, but as first in line… when most approached me there was always a parent staring, watching the interaction. They never approached on their own, it was always at prodding… to gain favor with the future king. Even at young ages they were groomed in the politics of the palace. And because of our status, our social circle was limited.”

Victor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I was constantly surrounded by people: assistants, guards, tutors, courtiers, advisors… but at the same time, I was always alone. As I kept getting older, watching my father age, and people around me go to sleep… the more worried I became. I wanted love, and laughter, to be free to enjoy life without the constraints of always being a model to the people. To be honest, I cried with relief for close to an hour when I felt the first symptoms of a sleep pull.”

“Really?”

Victor nodded. 

“Why?”

Victor chuckled. “Part of it was knowing that the wait for my soulmate was over. I’d be asleep in a matter of days, and when I woke up they would be there. But… It meant that I was free too. We didn’t have the data Yuri does, but even then most caretakers recognized that the people who slept longest were traditionally older when they started their sleep, and there were few as old as I. It meant that I probably would not wake in time to succeed my father. It meant that, in all likelihood, I would be free of that lifestyle.”

“You didn’t consider abdication?”

Victor shook his head. “What if I abdicated, and my brother became a sleeper? No. I might have if things had turned out different, but in the end I didn’t need to.”

* * *

The engines hummed, and Victor wanted to get up and walk around. But Yuri was asleep against his shoulder and he couldn’t bring himself to move the other man.

Chris’s questions weighed on him. Was Yuri waiting for him to say something about intimacy? Was his beautiful soulmate too nervous to bring it up?

He frowned. Then there were the other questions. In the short time he’d known his soulmate he saw how things ate at him. He wondered if Yuri had similar concerns about his prior life, about him not being a prince any longer.

Whispering and glances from a couple rows ahead. Victor smiled at the girls who kept looking at him. Finally one stood and made her way over. 

“Hi… um…” she started. 

Victor chuckled. “Autograph?”

She nodded. 

Victor smiled and managed to scrawl his signature on a piece of paper without waking Yuri. He then helped her angle her phone for a selfie that excluded the sleeping man. 

She thanked Victor profusely before returning to squeal in excitement with her friend. 

Yuri stirred against him and Victor looked down to see the soft brown of his eyes open. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Victor asked, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. 

Yuri nodded. “Did you sleep?”

Victor hummed. “A bit, but not much.”

Yuri smiled. “Take enough long flights and you’ll learn to sleep on the plane.”

Victor smiled. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Yuri shifted to sit up and squinted at the screen at the front of the cabin before remembering to put on his glasses. “Looks like we’ll be landing soon.”

Victor looked around, and only saw water out the window. “How can you tell?”

Yuri motioned toward the front. “See that big screen, with the map and red and gray line?”

Victor nodded. “Yes?”

“The red line is how far we’ve gone already, and the gray is what’s left. The timer in the corner also says we’ve got about half an hour left.”

“Oh!” Victor laughed. “I guess I didn’t notice it.”

Yuri yawned and settled in against Victor’s shoulder again. “What did you do while I was asleep?”

Victor pointed at the tablet propped on the tray in front of him. “Mostly read those guides Yakov gave me.”

Yuri sat up again. “Did you have any questions?”

Victor laughed. “More than I can list. But we’ll go through them as appropriate.”

Yuri scowled. “Let me help Vitya.”

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri’s cheek. “You already do solnyshko. I just need to prioritize and decide what to focus on first.”

Yuri’s scowl softened into a frown before he finally sighed. “Ok.”

Victor ran his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. “I know you’ve been trained for this love. But… you said it yourself. I was the oldest sleeper. Four centuries is a lot to catch up on.”

Yuri leaned in and buried his face against Victor’s chest. “I’m sorry Vitya. I just want to make sure you acclimate well.”

“And you’re doing a wonderful job,” Victor said, kissing Yuri’s hair. “Even Yakov has said that I’m settling in faster than normal, and probably thanks to you.”

Yuri blushed as he looked up again. 

“So what happens when we land?” Victor asked. 

Yuri smiled. “We’ll land in Fukuoka. Then we’ll need to catch a train to Hasetsu. It’s about an hour ride. My sister and dance instructor will meet us at the station.”

“And your family runs an… onsen?”

Yuri nodded. 

Victor smiled. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

The woman named Minako called out something as they removed their shoes. A moment later a smiling woman who could only be Yuri’s mother appeared. She beamed and embraced her son before turning to Victor. She bowed slightly.

“Welcome Vicchan,” she said in heavily accented English. 

Victor blinked. “Vicchan?” A smile spread across his face as he remembered that the dog had been named after him, and realized it was a term of endearment. 

“Vitya, this is my okaasan, Katsuki Hiroko,” Yuri said in a mix of Russian and Japanese. 

She reached out and took Victor’s hand with one, and patted her chest with the other. “Hiroko.”

Victor smiled and bowed politely as he’d seen Yuri do. “Hiroko,” he confirmed. 

A man about her same age appeared, smile on his face. 

“Vitya, this is my otousan, Katsuki Toshiya.”

“Welcome Vicchan,” the man said with a bow. 

Victor returned the gesture as he was once more instructed to use a given name. 

He looked over to see Yuri speaking with his mother, a smile on his face. He walked over and draped himself over the smaller man. “What are you smiling about?”

Yuri turned slightly in his embrace. “My mom says the katsudon is almost ready.”

“Katsudon?”

Yuri’s smile widened. “It’s my favorite food.”

Victor laughed. “I can’t wait to taste it!”

Hiroko said something else to Yuri, who quickly blushed. 

“Yuuuri?” Victor teased, “What is it?”

“She says that they prepared the old banquet room next to my bedroom… so that none of the other patrons could hear us.”

Victor blinked a few times before realization set in. He smiled softly. Chris had been right about Yuri’s bashfulness. 

He wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist and kissed the side of his head. “No pressure love,” he whispered, kissing again. “When you’re ready.”

Yuri turned up to smile in return. “Spasibo.”

Mari huffed and set a suitcase inside the door. 

Yuri jumped, said what sounded like an apology, and ran after her back to the car to grab another. Victor turned to follow but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Hiroko’s soft smile. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow. 

Victor blinked and followed as she led him to what appeared to be a dining room. She motioned for him to sit, and after a moment to see how everybody else was sitting he knelt on a cushion beside a table. She stepped away, but quickly returned with several large books. 

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but opened the first at Hiroko’s urging. He blinked at the image of a baby, asleep in blankets. 

He wondered at the lack of brushstrokes on the mini-painting before realizing it was probably a photograph like his phone could take, and like the ones he’d been shown from magazine shoots. He chuckled as he realized that it was something almost everybody had. 

“Yuri,” Hiroko said, pointing at the image.

Victor’s eyes widened and he stared at the image of his sleeping soulmate, smile spreading across his face. 

Hiroko made a happy noise and knelt next to him. She pointed to various photos of a young Yuri, making more happy noises throughout. 

Victor memorized all the nuances of his beloved as he watched his years unfold. He stopped when Yuri was in his mid-teens, staring. Yuri was on the floor, legs kicked up behind him, and book on the ground in front of him. 

Victor could just see his own silver hair pooling on the floor in the book. He pointed to the photo, and started counting on his fingers to ask how old he was. 

Hiroko laughed and indicated that Yuri was fourteen in the photo. 

Victor couldn’t help but stare at the younger version of Yuri, already intent on becoming a caretaker just to be close to him. 

Footsteps and Victor looked up to see Yuri standing in the door. 

Yuri’s eyes widened as they fell on the open books. “Okaasan!” he cried, obviously embarrassed. It was then followed by a string of Japanese that left Yuri blushing and Hiroko laughing. 

Yuri strode over and tried to pull away the book, but Victor held onto it. “Yuuuuuuuuuri! You were so cute!”

“It’s embarrassing!”

Victor relented with a sigh as Yuri snatched the book away. He stood and pulled the other man into his arms. “Yuri, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And you have no idea what a treat it is to see images of you growing up. In my time we’d have to sit hours for paintings, these are real, candid… you.” 

Victor leaned in to kiss Yuri’s forehead. 

Yuri turned his eyes up and sighed, even as his blush deepened. He turned to his mother and asked something. 

“Come on,” Yuri said, taking Victor’s hand. 

“Hmm?”

“She’s going to go finish making the katsudon, while I… show you something.”

Victor laughed. “Ok!”

Yuri led Victor out of the dining room and up a narrow staircase. They walked down a hall with a partition on one side and large windows filling the other, and stopped at a sliding door at the end. 

“My bedroom,” Yuri explained, blush darkening his cheeks again. He slid aside the door and Victor stepped inside. 

Victor’s mouth fell open as images of himself greeted him. Large photos filled the walls, each a slightly different angle or lighting. 

“Yuri…” Victor said. “How… how did you not know it was a pull? You surrounded yourself with me.”

He turned to see Yuri blushing and fidgeting. “I… just thought it was an obsession. I was so young when I first saw a photo of you that I had no idea it was a pull.”

Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuri. “You’re adorable.”

“Vitya!”

Victor laughed as Yuri turned and sulked out of his bedroom. He found he didn’t go far, and was staring at the other door in the hall. 

“Is this the banquet room you mentioned?”

Yuri nodded and slid open the screen. 

Victor looked inside to see a small table and some cushions in the middle of the room. He blinked, wondering where the bed was. 

Yuri though, seemed relieved. He stepped in and made his way over to a cabinet, he opened it and nodded. 

“Looks like they didn’t go overboard,” Yuri said. “That’s good.”

“Yuri?” Victor asked. “Where’s the bed?”

Yuri turned and pointed to the cabinet. “The futons are in here until we need them.”

“Futons?”

“Oh… um…” Yuri scratched the back of his neck. “Traditional Japanese sleeping mats. We’ll move the table aside at bedtime and spread them on the tatami.”

“Oh!” Victor laughed. “So we sleep on the floor?”

Yuri smiled. “Not quite, but close enough.”

“I’ve never slept on the floor!”

Yuri bit his lip. “It’s… ok, right? I was worried my parents might have spent money on a new bed for us… but…”

Victor pulled Yuri close. “This is fine solnyshko. As long as I’m with you I’m happy.”

Yuri smiled and rested his head against Victor’s chest. “Good.”

“Yuri! Vicchan!” Hiroko’s voice floated up the stairs. 

Yuri pulled back. “I think that means food’s ready.”

Victor grinned. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Victor moaned softly as the heat of the onsen seeped into him.

“Feel good?” Yuri asked softly from where he was reclined next to him. 

“How do you manage with that bath in our apartment having grown up with this?”

Yuri chuckled. “I had some time to get used to it. I trained at a school in the US, and the bath in the apartment I shared with Phichit was even smaller than the one in our apartment.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm…”

The sound of ripples as Yuri relaxed further. 

“Glad to be home?”

Yuri looked at Victor and smiled. “Yeah.”

Victor leaned back against a rock. “The katsudon was delicious.”

Yuri chuckled. “I think the multiple declarations of ‘vkusno’ kinda gave you away.”

Victor smiled and shifted closer. He kissed Yuri’s forehead. “My soulmate comes from such a wonderful place.”

Yuri blushed. “It’s just home. I mean… didn’t you grow up in a palace?”

Victor shrugged. “Yes, but there’s something cold about that. You have such warmth here.”

Yuri smiled and leaned against Victor. “You’re sitting in a hot spring Vitya. Of course it’s warm here.”

Victor laughed. “You know what I mean. There’s so much love surrounding you.”

“But you were a prince. Surely everybody adored you.” The smile melted off Yuri’s face and he bit his lip.

Victor could just hear the slight tremor of nerves in Yuri’s voice. “Yuri… there’s a difference between love and adoration, at least the adoration of royalty.You’re never allowed to get too close to those who aren’t in a very small circle, where politics are far more important than any personal interactions. Yes, people adored me, but aside from my parents and immediate family, nobody  _ loved _ me. But as soon as I walked in the door here… I felt the love. Your family loves you, and they accepted me immediately.”

Yuri smiled softly. “Really?”

Victor nodded. 

Yuri scooted closer and snuggled against him. “I love you Vitya.”

“I love you too Yuri.”

* * *

Victor pointed to the large building overlooking the town. “Yuri, what’s that?”

Yuri followed where Victor was pointing and laughed. “That’s Hasetsu Castle.”

“That’s a castle?” Victor exclaimed. 

Yuri laughed. “Well we call it that, but it’s really a ninja house.”

Victor blinked and tilted his head. “What’s a ninja?”

Yuri hummed. “Part mercenary, part assassin. They were known for stealth and questionable tactics. They’ve got quite a reputation in popular culture.”

“Really?” Victor laughed, leaning forward.

Yuri nodded. “Mm-hmm.”

“Let’s go up then!”

Yuri gaped at him for a minute, then smiled. “Ok.”

* * *

“Your fans are already going crazy over those selfies at the castle,” Yuri said as they started back down the hill.

Victor laughed. “Really?”

“I think they like discovering the world through your eyes. You’re so excited about everything. It’s infectious.”

Victor laughed again. “There’s a lot to be excited about! Everything is new to me!”

Yuri reached out and tangled his fingers with Victor’s. “It’s more than that though. Not all sleepers adjust so easily.”

Victor stopped and turned so that they were facing each other. “I told you Yuri. When I went to sleep I decided to embrace the changes. I knew things would be different, and it wouldn’t accomplish anything to hold onto the past.”

“But…” Yuri started, uncertainty clouding his eyes. 

Victor shook his head before kissing him. “I’m happy, here, with you.”

Yuri smiled up at him. “What do you want to do now?”

Victor looked around. “Let’s go shopping?”

Yuri laughed and rolled his eyes. “Ok.”

* * *

“Who’s this for?”

Victor turned to see Yuri holding up a black hoodie with a tiger face on the front. “Oh, that’s for Yurio. I figured he’d like it with the cat on it.”

Yuri turned to look at it again. He laughed. “Yeah, that does seem his style.” He held up an ornate tea set. “And this?”

“Lilia. She seems the type to appreciate something like that.”

Yuri smiled and set the set aside. He walked across the tatami and sat next to Victor. 

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist. 

“Did you get a gift for everybody at the sanctuary?” Yuri asked as he leaned against him. 

Victor kissed his hair. “Da. They all took care of me for so long, it’s proper to thank them.”

Yuri hummed. “Didn’t like my idea of a candy bouquet, huh?”

Victor laughed. “I think they deserve a bit more than that, don’t you?”

Yuri smiled up at him before shifting to straddle his lap. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s middle as they kissed. Soon their tongues were tangled between their mouths, and Victor’s hands hand found their way beneath Yuri’s shirt to feel the smooth skin beneath. 

Yuri shifted, and Victor moaned as he felt his soulmate’s erection press against him. He pulled him closer so that he’d be able to feel his arousal in return. 

Yuri pulled back, blush on his cheeks. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked, brushing his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. 

“Sorry…” Yuri said. “I’m… not quite there yet.”

Victor pulled Yuri in for another chaste kiss. “It’s ok love. I’m here whenever you’re ready.”

Yuri smiled at him and stood. “Help me move the table?”

Victor nodded and soon their futon was spread out on the floor. Moonlight streamed through the windows and gave Yuri’s skin a silver glow. 

Yuri’s breathing had already evened and Victor thought he was asleep when he heard his voice, small and timid in the dark. “I’m sorry Vitya.”

Victor ran his hand up and down Yuri’s side. “For what love?”

“I… I want to, but…”

Victor waited for Yuri to collect his thoughts. 

“It’ll be my first time,” Yuri finally said. “And… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Victor shifted to hold Yuri closer. “Yuri, you could never disappoint me.”

“But…”

Victor kissed his forehead. “It’ll be my first time too love. We’ll be discovering it, together.”

“Really?” Yuri’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Really,” Victor assured. “I always thought being with a soulmate for the first time was romantic, so even when others didn’t like the expectations for waiting, I didn’t mind.”

Sniffles. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Please don’t cry.”

Yuri shook his head against Victor’s chest. “I’m not sad, just overwhelmed.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s hair. “Don’t be.”

“Ok.”

* * *

Victor laughed as Yuri flitted around him, adjusting the way the patterned fabric hung. “What did you call this again?”

Yuri looked up at him, smile on his face. “It’s a yukata.”

“And we’re going to a festival… matsuri?”

Yuri nodded. “Da.”

Yuri stood and smoothed the fabric of his own yukata. “Are you ready?”

Victor looked at himself. “You tell me. Am I missing anything?”

Yuri smiled. “Okaasan has kinchaku we can borrow, but that’s it.”

“Kinchaku?”

Yuri laughed. “Small bags to carry things like phones and money in.”

“Ah.”

Yuri tipped up on his toes to kiss the side of Victor’s mouth. “You look great you know.”

Victor hummed into the kiss. “So do you.”

Yuri smiled. “Shall we?”

Victor nodded and followed Yuri down, where Hiroko held out small pouches. She patted both their cheeks and ushered them out the door. 

“So what’s the festival celebrating?” Victor asked as they walked. 

Yuri laughed. “Something appropriate. It’s to celebrate all the sleepers who have awoken in the Hasetsu sanctuary in the past year.”

“Aww, but I was in Saint Petersburg!”

Yuri smiled, eyes glittering. “I think you’ll enjoy yourself anyway.”

Victor laughed. “I already am, because I’m with you.”

Yuri blushed and turned to keep leading Victor toward the sounds of the festival. 

Victor grinned and laughed as they turned a corner near the sanctuary and were greeted with rows of colorful booths, the scent of food heavy in the air while music and excited chatter sounded all around. 

“Yuri! This is fantastic!”

Yuri’s arms around his middle. “I’m glad you like it.”

Victor looked around at the people playing games or buying food, but almost immediately his eyes were drawn to a fluffy blue cloud on a stick. “Yuri, what’s that?” he pointed.  

Yuri looked over and laughed. “That’s candy floss. Do you want some?”

Victor grinned. “Yeah!”

Yuri led them over to the stand and soon Victor had his own fluffy blue cloud, Yuri beside him with a pink one. 

Victor gaped as Yuri took a bite from his candy floss, bits of pink appearing on his lips. 

“You eat it?” Victor laughed. 

Yuri looked at him. “Yeah? It’s candy after all.”

Victor laughed again. “I’ve never seen candies this color, or this big!”

Victor eyed his cloud of candy for a moment, trying to decide where to start. 

Yuri reached out and tore a chunk of the cloud off, stuffing it into his mouth. 

“Hey!” Victor protested. “You have your own!”

Yuri grinned at him. “Yes, but they’re different flavors.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Yuri laughed and nodded before tearing away a strip of pink. “Here.”

Victor smirked as he ate the sweet directly from Yuri’s fingers, making the other man blush. He groaned slightly as the sugar dissolved on his tongue. 

“Good?” Yuri asked. 

“Mmm!” Victor declared and reached out for another grab at Yuri’s pink candy. “More!”

Yuri laughed and skipped away. “You have your own!”

Victor pouted. “But it’s not yours!”

Yuri rolled his eyes and took another bite right as Victor caught him. He leaned in and kissed Yuri, licking the droplets of pink sugar from his lips. 

“Cheater,” Yuri accused. 

“It tastes even better like that,” Victor said, smiling against Yuri’s lips. 

“Eat some of your own and let me try the blue one then.”

Victor grinned and took a huge bite of the blue cloud before kissing Yuri again. 

“You’re right,” Yuri smiled. “Much tastier from your lips.”

They parted to make their way through the aisles, and soon they were at the courtyard of the sanctuary, where there were performances. 

“They’ll name all the people who woke up soon,” Yuri said. “Then there will be fireworks, and more entertainment after.”

“How many are there?” Victor asked. 

Yuri hummed. “I think around ten for the year? It’s a small sanctuary.”

Victor laughed. “I remember when that would have been an average in a large sanctuary.”

Yuri smiled. “The world has grown since then.”

Victor hummed. “But in good ways. It brought you to me.”

He looked down to see Yuri blushing, then a concerned look passed over his face. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri bit his lip. “Sorry Vitya.”

Victor cocked his head to the side. “For what?”

Yuri chewed his lip some more. “I just… If you weren’t my soulmate you wouldn’t have slept so long. You wouldn’t have had to give up the throne, or the lifestyle of a prince. You’re so good to me, taking all of the changes the way you are. But…”

“Yuri…” Victor whispered, heart breaking as Yuri looked up at him, unshed tears glittering at the corners of his eyes. “I’m happy. I really am.”

“But…”

Victor shook his head. “I  _ wanted _ to sleep love. I told you. Palace life was cold. Going to sleep, and waking to you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Really?”

Victor smiled and nodded. He leaned in to press his lips against Yuri’s forehead. “I lived twenty-seven years as a prince, but these weeks since awakening to you have been the happiest of my life. I can’t wait to see where our path takes us.”

Yuri smiled and Vitor tipped his chin up for a chaste kiss. “I love you, Yuri Katsuki, and whatever was lost from my youth, has been returned in spades in meeting you. Ok?”

Yuri nodded, and a tear escaped his eye. 

Victor smiled and brushed away the tear. “Now, it sounds like there’s a commotion near the stage area. Shall we?”

Yuri laughed and nodded. “Hai.”

Soon they were standing near the platform that was being used as a stage. Excited chatter through the crowd as people compared notes, wondering if they’d missed any announced awakenings. Then several people in brightly colored outfits climbed the steps to the stage.

A hush fell over the crowd, and soon the sanctuary administrator came forward to name the sleepers who’d been awakened the past year, and to ask for the community to leave well-wishes for the new sleepers. Then a band took their place on the stage while the crowd dispersed with eager voices. 

Victor startled at a boom overhead, eyes wide as colored sparks filled the sky. 

“Vitya?”

“Wow!” Victor laughed. “That’s the largest firework I’ve ever seen!”

Yuri chuckled. “It’s a small one to get the show started.”

“That’s a  _ small  _ one?”

Yuri laughed. “Da. They’ll get bigger and more numerous later. Come on, let’s go find a good place to watch.”

Yuri led him to a nearby bench and they sat to watch the colorful explosions. 

“It’s beautiful,” Victor murmured. 

“Yeah it is.”

Yuri’s fingers tangling with his. He turned to see Yuri staring at him. 

Victor smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “I love you Yuri. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For waking me up. For bringing me here. For being you.”

Yuri’s cheeks darkened, highlighted by the colors of the fireworks. 

They watched the fireworks, thighs touching until after the final sparks faded away. 

“Come on,” Yuri said softly, leading Victor away from the festival. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri smiled shyly at him, and Victor followed without further question. Soon the sounds of the festival were behind them. 

Yuri stopped at a crossroads, staring down a street with discreet signs. 

“Yuri?”

“Love hotels,” Yuri said softly. 

“Love… hotel?” Victor asked. 

Yuri turned to him, blushing. “Traditional Japanese building uses paper partitions and thin walls, and you might have several generations sharing a home. Sounds carry… so… love hotels to give couples… privacy.”

Victor’s eyes widened and he turned to stand in front of Yuri. “Yuri?” he asked, running a hand across Yuri’s cheek. “Are you sure?”

Yuri nodded. “I’m sure. Nervous, but sure.”

Victor leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t feel like you have to rush for me.”

Yuri smiled and shook his head. “I want to.”

Victor nodded. “Ok.”

Yuri tangled their fingers together and led Victor down the narrow street until he found whatever he was looking for in a sign. He paused outside a plain-looking building. “This one.”

“Ok?”

Yuri blushed. “You remember my friend Nishigori?”

Victor nodded, remembering meeting him the day after their arrival. 

“He said this one is nice, with good rooms and decent price.”

“I trust you.”

Yuri chuckled. “Well… I mean… they have the triplets. Sometimes they just need some adult time where the kids can’t interrupt.”

Victor laughed. “Lead the way love.”

Yuri took a deep breath and then led Victor inside the lobby. Victor watched as he selected a room from a panel of pictures and retrieved a card. 

A few minutes later they were standing in a small and intimate room, mostly dominated by the bed at the center. 

Victor looked around, but his gaze quickly returned to Yuri, who was fidgeting. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri smiled up at him. “Just… nervous. And I don’t really know where to start.”

Victor put one finger to his lip. “When we were getting ready to leave Chris said something about… lube and condoms?”

Yuri yelped, as a blush darkened his cheeks. “Oh my gosh! I didn’t… just a second!”

Victor chuckled as Yuri dashed into what appeared to be the room’s bathroom. A few seconds later he reemerged and looked over to the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“There are lube and condoms next to the bed,” he said softly. 

Victor smiled and wrapped Yuri in his arms. He tipped his chin up and kissed him softly. 

“I still don’t know where to start,” Yuri said softly. 

Victor smiled against his lips. “How about we start right here, and do what feels right.”

Yuri returned the smile and stood on his toes to kiss Victor again. “I can do that.”

Victor held Yuri close as their kisses deepened. His tongue explored the warmth of Yuri’s mouth, and when the other man broke for air his lips traveled along Yuri’s cheek and down to his jaw. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned softly. 

Victor’s hands worked the obi, struggling to loosen it until Yuri’s hands guided him. Soon the sash fell away and after loosening the other sash the garment came loose enough for Victor to push it off Yuri’s shoulders. 

Victor’s mouth worked down Yuri’s neck to suck marks onto his shoulder as Yuri removed the similar parts of Victor’s attire. 

“Beautiful, beautiful Yuri,” Victor murmured as his lips moved across heating skin. He slipped his hands inside the yukata and guided it off Yuri’s shoulders to pool on the floor.

Yuri guided Victor back up to his lips even as he pressed his erection against Victor’s leg. Their kissed heated as they moaned into each others’ mouths. 

Victor felt the yukata loosen and fall away as Yuri removed it, then fingers along the band of his underwear. 

They broke the kiss, heated air between them. 

“You’re sure?” Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded. 

Victor’s mouth returned to Yuri’s, but quickly moved down his neck to nip at his collarbone. Fingers wove into his hair, pulling lightly on the silver strands, and Victor moaned as the sensation sent blood rushing to his cock. 

He knelt, fingers hooking into the waistband of Yuri’s boxer-briefs. His eyes flicked up for a moment, but returned to the bulge hiding behind the fabric at Yuri’s nod. He peeled down the underwear and moaned softly as Yuri’s cock sprung free. He leaned in and licked at the head, earning a gasp in return. 

Victor wrapped one arm around Yuri’s legs and used his free hand to hold and stroke Yuri’s cock as he kissed and sucked on it, each moan and gasp from the other man spurring him on. 

Fingers tightened in his hair, and Yuri pulled him back. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked, glancing up. 

Yuri was panting, blush spread to his shoulders. “I… was too close. I want… the first time… with you.”

Victor smiled and turned to press a kiss to the inside of Yuri’s wrist before he stood. They kissed while Yuri’s breathing slowed, then Victor guided him toward the bed. 

Yuri’s legs hit the bed and Victor released him long enough for the other man to scramble back along the mattress. He took a moment to push down his underwear and free his own aching cock. 

VIctor turned to climb onto the bed, but paused, eyes raking over the beauty before him. Yuri’s face and chest were still flushed, his hard cock resting on his stomach. His legs were parted in invitation. 

“Vitya?” Yuri asked, embarrassment in his voice. 

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Victor whispered. “You’re so beautiful Yuri.”

Yuri’s blush darkened. “Have you looked in a mirror? You’re far more gorgeous than I am.”

Victor chuckled and crawled across the bed to press a kiss to Yuri’s lips. “I’m nothing compared to you love,” he murmured. 

Yuri rolled his eyes but smiled and pulled Victor in to keep kissing. 

The feel of Yuri beneath him, skin to skin, sent a thrill through Victor. He pressed his hips to Yuri’s and moaned as their cocks slid against each other. He braced himself against the bed with one arm, and slid his free hand between them to wrap around them both. 

“Vitya…” Yuri moaned, thrusting into Victor’s hand. 

Victor shuddered as pleasure sparked through him. “I love you,” he gasped as he kissed Yuri.

Yuri’s arms around him, trails of fire as his nails raked across Victor’s back, and Victor wanted to give more. 

“Vitya… Please…” Yuri begged. “Inside…”

Victor slowed and pulled back enough to gaze down at his soulmate. “Are you sure?”

Yuri panted and nodded. “Hai… Da…”

Victor returned the nod and released his hold on their cocks. 

Yuri turned and grabbed a colorful packet and a small bottle, he handed them over. 

The bottle made sense as he saw liquid inside, but the packet was a mystery. “What first?”

“Lube first,” Yuri said, smiling. “Condom when I’m ready.”

Victor nodded and popped the top on the bottle. He poured some of the thick, clear liquid onto his fingers and spread it around some. 

He took a deep breath and stared down at Yuri, who was open in invitation. He moved his free hand down and ran his slick fingers across his puckered entrance. 

Yuri let out a pleasured sigh, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked carefully as his fingers traced the ring of muscle. 

Yuri smiled, but kept his eyes closed. “Sometimes, when my fantasies got away from me, I’d think of you, opening me for the first time.”

“Really?” Victor asked, taking the confession as a sign that it was ok to continue. He pressed a bit against Yuri’s hole, but didn’t push inside.

Yuri nodded, then gasped as the tip of Victor’s finger slid inside. 

“Good?” Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded again and shifted to give Victor easier access. 

Victor carefully started moving his finger in and out, watching Yuri’s face for any signs of discomfort. But his cock stirred when Yuri’s expression only showed pleasure and sounds of bliss fell from his lips. 

He leaned in to kiss and nip at Yuri’s jaw and neck. “Beautiful, perfect Yuri,” he murmured as he determined the other man loose enough for a second finger. “How did I get so lucky to have you as a soulmate?”

“Shouldn’t… ah… I be asking that question?”

Victor smiled and sucked a mark under Yuri’s ear. “Not from my perspective.”

Yuri grabbed Victor’s head and pulled him up for a searing kiss before arching his back with a gasp. 

“Fuck… there…” he whimpered and Victor realized his fingers had brushed his sweet spot. He curled his fingers the same way again and immediately had Yuri writing against him. 

“Ah, Vitya, ah!” A moment of breathless panting. “Need you.”

“Are you ready solnyshko?”

Yuri nodded into Victor’s shoulder. “Yes… please…”

Victor pressed a kiss under Yuri’s ear before sitting up and removing his fingers. His cock twitched as his eyes fell on where Yuri was waiting for him. 

He leaned in to press inside, then remembered the condom. He picked up the packet and stared at it for a couple seconds. 

“Umm… Yuri?”

Yuri’s eyes on him, blown out with lust. “Hmm?”

“How do I…?”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh… I forgot! You’ve probably never seen one before!”

Yuri scrambled and plucked the packet from Victor’s fingers and tore it open, holding the colorful disk carefully. 

“So… um… it’ll probably feel a bit tight,” Yuri said, blush darkening his cheeks. “But… until we have a longer discussion... it’s best…”

Victor blinked, confused. “Ok?”

Yuri smiled up at him. “I’m going to put it on you, ok?”

Victor looked down and realized what Yuri meant. “Oh! Um… ok.”

Yuri smiled and gave Victor’s cock a few strokes until Victor was groaning. He then made a point of showing Victor how to pinch the tip and roll the condom on. 

Victor chuckled at the blue sheath over his cock. “Ready?”

Yuri nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. “Yeah.”

Victor smiled and poured a bit more lube onto his cock before pressing it to Yuri’s entrance. “You ready?” he asked again. 

Yuri laughed and pulled him close again. “Put it in already Vitya!”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri as he pressed harder, feeling Yuri open up around the head of his cock. He moaned at the intense sensation. 

“Vitya…” Yuri whimpered, hips tipping up slightly. 

Victor gasped as the head of his cock popped inside. “You… ok?”

Yuri nodded into Victor’s shoulder. “Just... intense.”

Victor smiled and kissed Yuri’s temple. “Yeah.”

“Keep going.”

“Oh… ok.”

Victor rolled his hips in short thrusts, each one pushing him a bit deeper. He shook as the tightness and warmth enveloped him. “Yuri…” he moaned. “You feel so good.”

“So… do you,” Yuri gasped in return. 

Then Victor was fully inside, breathing heavily as he forced himself back from the edge of bliss. His beautiful Yuri was around him in the most intimate of ways, and it was almost overwhelming. 

Yuri pulled him in for kisses, and Victor moaned again. “Yuri… I love you Yuri.”

“Love… you too.” Yuri gasped. “Please move.”

“Do you need me out?” Victor asked, suddenly panicked. “I can…”

Yuri pulled him in for another kiss. “Not out… move… need you.”

Victor smiled against Yuri’s lips and pulled back before pushing in again. 

Yuri groaned, head falling back against the pillow. “Yes…”

Victor buried his head against Yuri’s shoulder as he thrust, willing himself not to spill too soon. “Yuri… Yuri…”

“Vitya… yes… more…”

Victor groaned as his speed increased, and with it the moans from Yuri, the way his fingernails dug into his back. Everything swirled together so that every sense was occupied by his soulmate. Then it was overwhelming. 

“Yuri… not gonna last,” Victor grunted as his thrusts became erratic. 

Yuri nodded and snuck his hand between them. Victor felt him wrap it around his cock to stroke it in time to his thrusts. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor murmured, thrusting harder. “So sexy, so perfect.”

“Vitya…” Yuri whimpered. 

Yuri’s body was pulsing around him, arched and beautiful as he came. Victor thrust for as long as he could to prolong his ecstasy, but soon couldn’t hold out against the pleasure thrumming through them. 

Victor buried his face against Yuri’s shoulder, thrusting into the heat of his body as his own cock pulsed. 

Every part of him tingled, pleasure in rolling waves throughout his body. He drowned in the feeling of Yuri’s lips against his own. 

“Yuri…” he moaned as they breathed. “Yuri…”

He shuddered with lingering bliss as the rolling waves of pleasure slowed, then stopped. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of being connected to the man he loved, of sharing that perfect moment with him. 

“Wow…”

Yuri nodding against him. “Yeah.”

Victor pulled back enough to smile at the man beneath him. “Yuri…”

Yuri smiled and pulling him back down for kisses. “Vitya…”

They kissed for several moment before Yuri squirmed underneath him. 

“Yuri?”

Yuri blushed. “Umm… could you…? I’m a bit sensitive now.”

Victor smiled and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips before shifting to pull out. He took a moment to appreciate Yuri’s wrecked look before realizing that the condom was uncomfortable. He looked down at it. “What do I…?”

Yuri glanced over and smiled. “Carefully pull it off, tie off the end in a knot so it doesn’t spill, then toss it in the trash. I think I saw one beside the bed.”

Victor spied the trash can, then removed and tied off the condom. He grabbed a handful of tissues and handed them to Yuri to clean up with before falling onto the mattress beside him. 

“That.. was incredible,” Yuri murmured as he tucked himself into Victor’s embrace. 

Victor hummed an agreement. “Worth the wait.”

Yuri looked up at him. “Are you sure? I mean… we could have been…”

Victor silenced him with a kiss. “Positive. Because you were comfortable. Knowing you were ready emotionally is more important than any physical pleasure from rushing you.”

Yuri smiled. 

“How much longer do we have on the room?” Victor asked after a moment of silence. “I can’t read Japanese, but it looked like pricing was by the hour.”

Yuri chuckled and kissed Victor’s chest. “I paid for the night.”

“Really?”

Yuri nodded. “I figured… once might not be enough.”

Victor smiled. “You’re right. But does that mean I get to feel you inside me next time?”

“Do you want that?” Yuri asked shyly. 

Victor kissed him. “I want it all, as long as it’s with you.”

* * *

Knowing smirks greeted them the next morning when they returned to the onsen wearing their yukata.

Victor loved the way Yuri’s cheeks turned pink every time Mari made an obvious comment about where they’d been all night. But he sensed a fondness in the teasing too. It was clear that everybody was happy for Yuri. 

They paid one more, shorter, visit to the same love hotel a few days later. Then it was time for them to return to Russia for Yuri to officially start his work as a caretaker, and for Victor to sit for more interviews. 

* * *

“How was Japan?” Chris asked.

Victor grinned. “Japan was fantastic. I loved Yuri’s family, and the town is so pretty.”

“Your followers loved all the pics you posted.”

Victor grinned. 

Chris leaned forward. “Anything else happen?”

Victor swallowed, remembering the absolutely sinful way Yuri moaned his name when they made love. 

“Hah!” Chris said. “Thought so!”

“Chris!”

Chris chuckled. “A man can just tell sometimes. So… how was it?”

Victor smiled. “Perfect.”

Chris smiled in response. “Good.”

Victor smirked. “But since you brought it up. We haven’t picked favorite lubes or condoms yet. Got some recs?”

Chris laughed. “Now that… I can help you with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
